


Support

by pajamabees



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, hockey and teacher au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: Shiro is a hockey player, making his ranks through the Stanley Cup Playoffs. Because of their busy schedules, Shiro and his fiance Adam don't have enough time to spend together...but that doesn't stop Adam from supporting Shiro whenever he can.





	Support

The ear-stinging noise of the stadium dwindled as Shiro made his way down the ramp. He high-fived fans on his way, and eventually their chants were drowned out by his teammates’ whoops and cries. Together, they wobbled towards the dressing room in their skates and padding.

“Good job out there, boys!” Shiro shouted, and he received cheers from his team in return.

“Round 2, baby!” someone else yelled, followed by even louder shouts of excitement. Some of the boys huddled together for helmet pats and taps before finally entering the dressing room, where even more chaos resumed. Shiro followed them, eager to rid himself of the sweaty uniform and hit the showers, but he was pulled back by the collar of his chest guard.

He locked eyes with Matt, who nodded through his goalie mask and gestured behind him.

“Someone’s here to see you,” he said in a sing song voice, and winked. Then he was off towards the dressing room, leaving Shiro alone in the hallway. And in the far corner, leaning against a rack of hockey sticks, was a man staring at him with his arms crossed.

“Adam?” Shiro walked closer, taking off his helmet. The man just smiled. “Adam!”

Throwing his helmet and gloves aside, Shiro rushed forward, almost tripping on his skates. Adam opened his arms and met him halfway, and they came together in a tight hug, right there in the middle of the hallway, music, cheers, and loud drums muffled from outside. Shiro wished he didn’t have his padding on—it had been so long since he’d bundled his fiancé in his arms, all he wanted was to feel his body against his own. But this would do.

“How did you—? How are you here? Don’t you have a class?” Shiro tried to get his thoughts in order but they were a jumbled mess. He stuttered over his words until finally he decided to just bury his face in the crook of Adam’s neck.

“Easter break,” Adam laughed, and oh, was that sweet music to Shiro’s ears. And when Adam began rubbing his hands along Shiro’s back…well, he could have melted right then and there from just the familiarity. His heart practically drooped when Adam pulled away, but he still kept the man close and pressed to his chest.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Shiro said. He looked him up and down, taking in the casual jeans and shoes. And his very own jersey. “How long?”

“A week.”

“Oh.” Shiro visibly deflated. Only a week. With constant practice, workouts, and games, there was very little time in between besides eating and sleeping….

“Hey.” Adam cupped his face. “I’m here, aren’t I?”

They locked gazes, and boy, did Shiro miss those eyes. Brown, smart, and comforting. He was grateful just to be up close to them again.

“Yeah,” he breathed. He bumped his forehead against Adam’s. “You’re here…in my jersey.”

He reached down to tug at the hem of it, to which Adam blushed.

“I thought you might like the idea.”

“I do.”

He loved it. Adam looked gorgeous in his team colors.

Just then, someone called Shiro’s name, and he reluctantly turned his head. A manager stood near the entrance to the rink, tapping his watch.

“Interview,” he grunted, and Shiro sighed, turning back to Adam.

“I’m sorry, Adam. I have to—”

He was stopped mid-sentence when Adam pulled him in by his chest guard and smashed their lips together in a quick and hard kiss. It was over before Shiro could even react to it.

“It’s okay,” Adam said, breath ghosting across his lips. “I’ll still be here.”

Again, they locked eyes, pressed together and only inches away. Adam smiled up at him, and Shiro couldn’t wait to have this man in arms again. Hold his hand, walk the streets together, maybe eat somewhere fancy. Or simple, because Adam liked simple. Either way, Shiro’s chest constricted at just the thought of spending any time with the love of his life.

Behind him, the manager grunted again.

“Go.” Adam pushed him away, meeting resistance from Shiro, who just wanted to reach for him again. “Go do your interview. And then take a shower. You stink.”

Shiro laughed and grabbed the hands pushing at his chest. He held them together and brought them to his lips, quickly kissing both. “I’ll be right back.”

“I know.”

And then Shiro turned and walked back to the entrance, preparing himself for the bright lights and loud noises of the stadium. He looked back several times, and Adam was still there, waving, a promise in his eyes.


End file.
